generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
History of Bobo Haha (First Season)
After being captured by Providence, Bobo Haha was an EVO monkey out of the ordinary. With his carefree attitude, he quickly befriended Rex Salazar, Providence's secret weapon. With his quick perception and rate of intelligence, he made a formidable ally among Providence agents. He helped fight alongside Providence to reach their objective in finding a solution for nanites and helping Rex uncover his mysterious past. The companion of a weapon watches Rex in regret as he dives toward the city below.]] Both Bobo and Rex were both in the Keep, observing a EVO terrorize the city below. Once the Keep finally flew just overhead the EVO, it prompted Rex to jump from the Keep without hesitation. Bobo, however, foresaw that it meant bad news. Following the casualties, Bobo was returned to Providence headquarters with the rest of organization. After being given a physical examination, Bobo accompanied Rex as he rode about the Petting Zoo and fled the base. Rex then befriended a group of skaters. After Rex denied one of their requests, they insulted Rex by calling him a freak. Bobo chased after them, deciding to give them what he called "Bobo bombs"—something that results after eating Mexican food. Moments later, Bobo relaxed along with Rex and his new friend Noah Nixon. However, the group ended up meeting the pack shortly after Providence found them. They were tossed through the portal where they were greeted by Van Kleiss. In response to Van Kleiss' power, Bobo asked for refreshment. Van Kleiss responded to his request by forming a small rain cloud over his head. Being there for some time, Bobo requested some food. Biowulf was ordered to take him elsewhere for nourishment, thus separating him and Noah from from Rex. gets his hands on his pistols, he quickly takes out Skalamander and his crystals.]] Bobo and Noah are taken elsewhere where Bobo takes note of countless statues. However, Noah points out that the statues look like formerly living EVOs. They are attacked by Skalamander, Biowulf and Breach. Fortunately, they escaped and found Rex being attacked by Van Kleiss. Bobo distracted Van Kleiss by hurling a cobblestone at his face, giving Rex time to fight back. They managed to escape the castle and ran into Agent Six. Bobo was given his weapons and helped take down Skalamander. Six informed Rex that the Providence had found them via a tracking device in Bobo's diaper. The group fought Van Kleiss along with the Pack, but they succeeded in the end. Bobo and the rest of the group managed to find their way back to Providence headquarters, where he and Rex were granted a new room. 1.01, "The Day That Everything Changed" Becoming a victim After a short briefing on Peter Meechum, a scientist involved in the nanite project, it was revealed that Meechum had suddenly gone EVO and could control hosts by making them zombie-like followers. Prior to this, Bobo was shown one of his hosts as an example. Bobo, Six, and Rex were assigned to fly to New York City and stop Meechum before he could cause an epidemic. During the battle against Meechum and his army of "zombies", Rex's smack hand was taken control of. Bobo skillfully took evasive action but was eventually hurt. He returned, only to see that Rex had overcome Meechum's control. , Bobo fires at Rex and Agent Six.]] Next, the party followed Meechum to the subway. Bobo assumed that it was up to him after he witnessed Rex and Six's failure. Unfortunately, Bobo's pride got the best of him and he ended up getting infected. He attacked Rex and Six, causing his lasers to ricochet at the walls and cause a subway cave-in. Later, after Rex had succeeded in curing Peter Meechum and deactivating the bleach bomb, Bobo returned, already back to normal. When Rex left to locate Sarah Meechum, Meechum's daughter, Bobo was left with Six. He realized that Six had removed the bleach bomb's launch key, meaning that the bomb was never going to go off in the first place. 1.02, "String Theory" A bad influence and Rex spend time with one another at Cabo Luna.]] During a routinely morning brief led by Captain Calan, Bobo noticed the mention of the famous resort area, Cabo Luna. Curious, Rex asked what it was. As Bobo explained the resort in the most tempting manner, he and Rex planned to escape from Providence and pick up Noah on the way there. Cabo Luna was reached and the group got themselves settled in. Although Bobo expressed that he despised sand, Rex reminded that talking in public would not be acceptable. He was then approached by two fascinated girls, followed by one of them asking "does it bite?". Uncomfortable with being referred to as an "it", Bobo was encouraged to bite her. Since then, Bobo was serviced with refreshments and later joined in on a conversation between Rex and Noah about a girl named Circe, who Rex found interesting. Once Rex spotted her, he left. While watching the sunset after Rex returned later that day, Bobo and Rex overheard an unusual noise. However, Bobo fell into a trance and mindlessly walked over the cliff side, falling into the ocean below. As Noah was left to help Bobo climb up, Bobo was prompted to cover his ears due to the sound he heard again, causing him to plunge back into the ocean. Thinking Rex was attending a date later that night, Bobo and Noah surprisingly witnessed Rex and Agent Six in a battle with Biowulf and Breach. Aiding them, Bobo and Noah worked together to knock Breach off her feet. While Bobo arrogantly gloated, Breach sent them through a portal that transported them in the middle of a dry desert. Agent Six was transported a couple of minutes later, causing him to summon a fighter jet and fly the trio back to Cabo Luno and retrieve Rex. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" Second hand experience Responding to an EVO situation, Rex, Bobo and Agent Six went to a Valley Market and encountered Foul mouth, an EVO terrorizing the establishment. Attempting to help capture it, Bobo was caged in a shopping cart thrown and penetrated into a wall, leaving Rex to subdue it. immediately recants at the sight of food.]] Back at Providence headquarters, Bobo peacefully read a book meanwhile Rex gave Noah a tour. Then, he proceeded to use the gymnasium's bathroom, comically warning to not use them. Then, there was a lockdown initiated in the petting zoo after the spider EVO escaped. With Rex and Noah being trapped in the zoo, Bobo only commented that things were getting interesting when Six and Holiday lost contact with Rex. 1.04, "Lockdown" Since then, Rex disappeared after the lockdown incident and Agent Six suspected that Bobo was helping him. When Six asked about Rex's whereabouts, Bobo refused to answer because of his value to White Knight. Contrarily, Six threatened Bobo by reminding that the simian was expendable. In return, he gave Six a false answer and laughed about it when he returned. However, he was quick to give in and reveal Rex's location when bribed with pizza. 1.05, "The Architect" When Rex undergoes a nanite overload, Bobo was given the responsibility to pilot the group to Paradise, a base to offload Rex's surplus nanites. When entering, Bobo and the group ran into Weaver, a Providence agent who tried to prevent them from coming in unannounced. Bobo and Six both threatened Weaver with their weapons allowing them to pass soon afterward. Meanwhile, the group took Rex to the nanite chamber to remove his nanites, Bobo randomly took interest in a couple of other Paradise agents playing a game of poker. and Holiday leave Weaver to Six and Rex while they attempt to save their ship.]] At some point, Bobo and the rest of his team are double crossed by the agents in Paradise. A battle breaks out, ultimately ending up with Bobo, Six, and Holiday locked in a separate room. As they were located and broken out, Bobo oddly ran towards a pile of poker cash and jokingly claimed that he was "just tidying up". Once Weaver's partnership with Van Kleiss was revealed, Biowulf and Skalamander showed up and Bobo engaged in battle, simultaneously destroying the chamber. When the chamber began to show signs of stress, Bobo and his team escaped. Unfortunately, Weaver underwent a drastic EVO change from the nanite tank's leak. Since Paradise was prone to collapsing, Bobo and Holiday worked together to pilot their scout ship into the air before it went with the base. Once they were in the air, they knocked Weaver unconscious by colliding into him. They eventually made it safely to another base where Rex got his nanites full extracted, leaving Bobo and Rex to walk out to spend time with one another. 1.06, "Frostbite" and Rex discover an underground passage that Van Kleiss has been working through.]] With Van Kleiss being granted immunity because of his relationship with the United Nations, Bobo and the rest of the team attended a meeting with White Knight basically telling Rex to keep his distance. After the meeting was over, Bobo commented on how Rex easily complied to the order, to which Rex replied otherwise. Following a set trap by Rex, Agent Six managed to attend a party thrown by Van Kleiss; he was greeted by Bobo. Bobo teased him for letting himself get duped by Rex. However, once Agent Six threatened him for possibly having anything to do with it, Bobo agreed to work with him. They both did their part by distracting the EVO bouncer and Bobo entered through the upstairs window. Grabbing crab cakes for himself, he sneaked Agent Six through the back entrance. When the party came to an end, Bobo searched for Rex after there was no sign of him around. While sneaking around the building, Bobo was caught by Biowulf and was thrown in a cell with a fainted Rex. As soon as Rex gained consciousness, he and Bobo managed to escape. Even though he recommended escaping, he joined to investigate an underground passage, discovering a plethora of nanite-infused soil from Abysus. After fighting off a larva EVO, they found others transporting the soil through Breach's portal. Circe then revealed Van Kleiss' real intention and Bobo left Rex to battle Van Kleiss. Once the Pack fled, Bobo returned inside Providence assault vehicle, reporting another task for Rex. 1.07, "Leader of the Pack" Stranded and Six had no where else to run, Breach ironically saves their lives.]] During an EVO situation, Bobo and Agent Six were randomly teleported to the badlands by Breach. Since he hated the weather, Bobo went into a cave despite Six's warning. Bobo quickly exited when he was surprised to be pursued by a large scorpion-like EVO. Caught between the pincers of the EVO, Bobo ignored Six's warnings again and fired his laser gun, accidentally shooting a cave and awakening a nest of the scorpion EVOs. Continuously ignoring Six's advice, Bobo ended up being surrounded by majority of the EVOs. While they were gradually becoming cornered by the nest of EVOs, Breach's portals appeared and suddenly dumped vehicles unto the EVOs, fatally crushing them and allowing their guts to splatter on Six and Bobo. Coincidentally, a Providence fighter jet arrived. Bobo was reunited with Rex on the Keep and they playfully compared whose day was worse. 1.08, "Breach" Aiding a friend Bobo, Agent Six, and Rex responded to an EVO threat in the city. Although Bobo ended up having his weapons destroyed, the EVO ultimately reverted to his normal state on his own. Back at Providence, Bobo, Doctor Holiday, and Rex are assigned to Six's team to travel to the amazon to secure an abandoned base where the strange nanite-activating packages have been traced. While riding a boat to get to their destination, Bobo complained about the pestering insects, to which Rex responded that it was only natural because he was a monkey. Bobo proceeded to give Rex an unrelated yet intense speech about the cruelty of nature, dramatically ending it by telling him to "never forget"—eventually yelling it sometime afterward. The boat was soon attacked by EVO piranhas, but Holiday, Six, Rex and Bobo survived by fleeing the boat and crash landing via Rex's boogie pack. While walking through the forest, the group was exposed by howler monkeys. Bobo stated that he could not communicate with them after Rex asked he stop them. They were then attacked by guardian drones. After the drones were stopped, they located Van Kleiss and the Pack. Bobo mostly fought alongside Holiday, and they battled the Pack with the help of Providence support led by Captain Calan. The lab was eventually set to self destruct and the team retreated. 1.09, "Dark Passage" pulls a weakened Rex into the ship before he falls.]] Bobo joined Agent Six and Rex on a mission into The Bug Jar to retrieve a valuable data rod. Bobo's assignment was to used a nullifying torpedo upon leaving so the team could exit the one-way shield. Unfortunately the ship was shot down by the turret EVO and Bobo was forced to use the weapon to fend off a floater obstructing the opening. Rex saved Bobo last minute, however, the use of the torpedo ended up trapping the trio in the Bug Jar. The trio was suddenly swarmed by an army of EVOs led by another EVO dubbed NoFace. Bobo improvised an escape plan by tossing andshooting his grenade belt and fleeing the scene. Hiding in the sewers, they ran into two agents apart of Calan's crew: Beasly and Wade. With the help of the two agents the trio make their way to Calan and other agents apart of the downed crew. Meanwhile Six and Rex attempt to rescue Calan, Bobo finds a truck and returns just in time to transport all of the agents. The group makes their last stand on top of an abandoned hotel. Bobo using his guns in the fight and are eventually rescued. 1.10, "The Forgotten" After a limo to prom is lost after a tragic accident, Bobo responded to Rex's request for some assistance by using an Providence assault vehicle to transport Annie and Claire, Rex and Noah's date, to their junior prom. He agreed and escorted them all their prom's dinner. After another tragic accident caused by Annie, Bobo drove the teens to a fast food restaurant. However, the Rabbit EVO found them and began to pursue them. Bobo did Rex a favor by ignoring traffic regulations for the sake of escaping the EVO. He encouraged them to use the vehicle's equipment, to which they did, ultimately destroying the EVO. They were eventually brought to their prom but the event was over. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" The Hunter Bobo significantly contributed to Rex's lost faith in humanity. He encouraged Rex to stop defending the people that hate him calling them "Idiots" because they don't tend to think for themselves and "sheep" blindly following the crowd, in this case Hunter Cain's anti-EVO propaganda. Bobo later redeemed himself by stating that while humans are idiots, they sometimes get it right. Gravity Bobo was seen briefly with most of the Providence's agents, watching Dr. Holiday and her team of science creating a new way to cure EVOs in Space Station. He teased Rex, warning him that he would lose his job. During Zag RS' sudden appearance, Bobo and the rest of the Providence's agents were monitoring Rex's effort on saving them all in the station. He was crestfallen when there were no signs of their survival, but went relieved after the surviving team responded. 1.14, "Gravity" What Lies Beneath Bobo briefly appeared at the begining of the episode where he and Rex were planning to sneakout and get some taco's. Their trip was sidewined by a call from Circe they planned to hijack a dropship to fly to Abysus. Their attempt was stopped dead by Six who informed them that all the ships were down for matenaince. Learning that Six was planning on coming with them after checking on something Rex and Bobo got their food after all. Rex later learned that Six assigned Bobo to send White Knight on a wild Goose chase using their comunicators so that they may go to Abysus without interruptions. The Swarm Bobo participated in the fight against the Lomitle, making a side bet with Rex on who can take out more of the insects. He also instructed a group of Providence Agents on how to use the Providence broiler at the Great wall of China. Dispite his best efforts the wall was destroyed. Bobo did however kill the final Lomitle, and realizing that Rex won the bet by spraying the Lomitles with their Tag Pheremone leaked information to the press that Rex's Underwear was Providence's secret weapon against the swarm, as payback. 1.16, "The Swarm" Plague During the mass infection from the mysterious plague, Bobo Haha was asleep beside Agent Six. Bobo's unconsciousness had confused Dr. Holiday, because the plague wasn't supposed to affect EVOs. In the end, it was revealed that Bobo was taking a nap the whole time. When he woke up, he was confused by Rex and Dr. Holiday's amusement. Instead replying, Dr. Holiday and Rex went out to the room, as Rex turn off the lamp and saying good night. 1.18, "Plague" Badlands On a mission with Providence; with Bobo driving, Rex and Noah are travelling along a fleet of Providence vehicles in order to transport unstable nanites. Along the way, Rex used his technopathy on the old truck, which caused it to blow a fuse in smoke, and caused Bobo to steer off route. Once realizing this, Bobo sped off in search for Providence. After making a pit stop, the group continued their travel. After a while they realized that they were on the right path when they ran into remains of destroyed providence vehicles. Soon encountered the one responsible for the destruction, a group of modern day road pirates led by the anarchistic cyborg, Gatlocke. Rex was able to bluff the group out of a fight and Bobo was able to escape with them them away. While Rex fought off the Anarchists Bobo spent the fight driving the truck away from them culminating in backup from Providence taking down the anarchists. With the fight over and the unstable nanites they were transporting rendered useless Noah, Bobo and a driving Rex drove off into the desert and end up getting lost again. Payback During Van Kleiss's attack on the Keep Bobo was taking his afternoon nap. During the attack he was rudely awoken by the attacking EVOs and as a result attacked them in a frenzy first with a Providence Broiler and then with his laser pistols as payback. Bobo later dressed in the uniform of a Providence agent alongside Rex and Noah. After Rex's nanites were drained by Van Kleiss Rex ordered Bobo to fly him down south. Bobo at first believed that Rex was telling him to abandon Providence to Van Kleiss but he soon realized that Rex was telling him to fly to the Purgatory Base where he intended to fill himself up with nanites and force the Omega-1 Nanite to activate. Bobo showed concern for Rex seeing what a similar process did to Weaver. While Rex is fighting Van Kleiss Bobo and Noah spots Breach planting bombs throughout Providence and they inform Rex whom uses his newly enhanced technopathy to deactivate every bomb. References }} Category:Character histories